List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior
This is a list of television programs broadcast on the cable and satellite TV channel Disney Junior in the United States. Current programming "*" represents original programming "**" represents Disney Channel programming *''101 Dalmatian Street'' *''Bluey'' *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012 – present)* *''Elena of Avalor'' (July 22, 2016 – present)** *''Fancy Nancy'' (July 13, 2018 - present) *''Gigantosaurus'' *''Goldie & Bear'' (November 11, 2015 – June 25, 2018; August 27, 2018 - present) *''The Lion Guard'' (January 15, 2016 – present)* *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (January 15, 2017 - present)* *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (March 23, 2012 – present) *''Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures'' *''Mission Force One'' *''Muppet Babies'' (May 29, 2018 - present)* *''Little Einsteins'' (March 23, 2012 – present) *''PJ Masks'' (September 18, 2015 – present) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (May 30, 2017 - present)* *''The Rocketeer'' *''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013 – present)* *''T.O.T.S.'' *''The Octonauts'' (March 23, 2012 – 2017; January 2, 2018 - February 2018; April 2018 - May 25, 2018; August 27, 2018 - present) *''Trulli Tales'' *''Vampirina'' (October 1, 2017 – present)* Programming blocks Current *''The Magical World of Disney Junior'' (March 23, 2012 – present) Former *''Disney Junior Night Light'' (September 4, 2012 – March 23, 2017) Films *''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates : The Great Never Sea Conquest'' *''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates : The Legion of Pirate Villains *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Bucky's Great Race'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns'' *''Jake's Never Land Rescue'' *''Lucky Duck'' (June 20, 2014) (co-production with Nelvana) *''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' (November 22, 2015) *''The Mask'' Future programming *''Mira, Royal Detective'' *''The Chicken Squad'' *''Marvel's Spidey And His Amazing Friends'' *''Whisker Haven: Royal Hearts of Fun'' *''Pikwik Pack'' *''Dino Ranch'' Former programming *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''3rd & Bird'' *''The 7D'' (February 9, 2015 – April 3, 2015) *''Aladdin'' *''Amigo to the Rescue'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Art Attack'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (March 23, 2012 – November 30, 2015) *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Bo on the Go!'' *''Breakfast With Bear'' *''Bunnytown'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Charlie and Lola'' (March 23, 2012 – September 1, 2014) *''Chuggington'' (March 23, 2012 - December 2016; December 31, 2017; January 7, 2017; January 14, 2017; June 26, 2017; July 31, 2017; August 28, 2017 - November 17, 2017) *Disney Junior Dance Party on Tour *Disney Junior Holiday Party on Tour *''Disney Live!'' *Disney Pinocchio: The Series *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''DuckTales'' *''Ella the Elephant'' (February 17, 2014 – March 14, 2016) *''Elliot Moose'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Handy Manny'' (March 23, 2012 – August 2016; August 27, 2018 - September 14, 2018) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (April 15, 2013 – November 2016) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (March 23, 2012 – May 16, 2014) *''The Hive'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (March 23, 2012 – June 9, 2017; August 28, 2017 - December 1, 2017)* *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''JoJo's Circus'' (March 23, 2012 – May 16, 2014) *''Jungle Cubs'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''Jungle Junction'' (March 23, 2012 – March 14, 2016) *''Junior Express'' *''Justin Time'' *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (December 19, 2014 – July 2, 2017) *''The Koala Brothers'' (March 23, 2012 – September 1, 2014) *'Kwesi Nii-Lante Boakye' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''Madeline'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' (February 6, 2015 - June 2017; August 27, 2017 – November 27, 2017; January 8, 2018 - January 29, 2018; March 5, 2018 - March 26, 2018; May 9, 2018 - May 21, 2018)* *''Muppets Live Another Day'' *''My Disney Junior'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (September 12, 2016 – September 30, 2017) *''Olivia'' *''Out of the Box'' *''Pajanimals'' *''PB&J Otter'' (2012 – September 1, 2014) *''P. King Duckling'' (November 7, 2016 – August 26, 2017) *''Poppy Cat'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (March 23, 2012 – September 28, 2014) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (January 20, 2014 – June 9, 2017; August 28, 2017 - October 12, 2017)* *''Special Agent Oso'' (March 23, 2012 – August 2016) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''Stanley'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''Stella and Sam'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *Super Counters *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Doodlebops'' *''The Garden of Clarilu'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Zou'' Interstitial programming *''Aliens Love Underpants'' *''Animal Stories'' *''As the Bell Rings'' *''As Told by Emoji'' *''BB's Music Time'' *''Behind the Ears'' *''Big Block SingSong'' *''The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Bunnytown'' Shorts *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Captain Carlos'' *''Capture Your Story with Me Ra Koh'' *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' *''Circle Time'' *''Chip 'N Dale's Nutty Tales'' *''Choo Choo Soul'' *''Chuggington: Badge Quest'' *''Dan Zanes House Party'' *''Dance-A-Lot Robot'' *''Descendants: Wicked World'' *Dinner Time *''Disney 365'' *''Disney 411'' *''Disney Channel on the Set'' *'Disney Magic Shop' *''Disney Fairies Shorts'' *''Disney Junior Lullabies'' *''Disney Junior Music Nursery Rhymes'' *''Disney Junior Ready for Preschool'' *''Disney's Really Short Report'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum'' *''DJ Melodies'' *''DJ Tales'' *''Doc Files'' *''Fast Layne'' *''Feeling Good with JoJo'' *''Feet Beat'' *''Felix and the Flying Machine'' *''Find Out Why'' *'Floog-a-Tron' *''Forky Asks a Question'' *''Frankenguy & The Professor'' *''Fuzzy Tales'' *'Gadgetoonery' *''Go Baby!'' * *'Great Minds Think 4 Themselves' *''Handy Manny's School for Tools'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Have a Laugh'' *''Here Come the 123s'' *''Here Come the ABCs'' *'It’s a Small World: The Animated Series' *''It’s UnBungalievable'' (January 2016 - present) *''Jake's Buccaneer Blast'' *''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' *''Joke Time'' *''Kim Hushable'' *''Leo Little's Big Show'' *''Lights, Camera, Lexi!'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' *''Magic Drawings'' *''Mama Hook Knows Best!'' *''Manners with Max'' *'Marvel One-Shots' *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' *Mickey Go Local *''Mickey's Letter Time'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Microscopic Milton'' *''Mike's Super Short Show'' *''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Mini Movies'' *''Mission Force One: Connect and Protect'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *'The Mix-Ups' *''Molang and Piu Piu'' *''Movie Surfers'' *''Mrs. Munger's Class'' *''Muppet Babies Play Date'' *''Muppet Babies: Show and Tell'' *''Muppet Moments'' *''Muppets Now'' *''Nina Needs to Go!'' *''Numberblocks'' *''Oddbods'' (shorts) *''Ooh, Aah & You'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''Picture This'' *''PJ Masks Music Video'' *''PJ Masks Shorts'' *''Playing With Skully'' *''Poky and Friends'' *''Project Playtime'' *''A Poem Is...'' *''Quiet Is...'' *''Rhythm & Rhymes'' *''Shanna's Show'' *''Sharing Time'' *'Short Circuit' *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' *''Small Potatoes'' *''SparkShorts'' *''Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps'' *Spot by Eric Hill *'Squash and Stretch' *''Star Darlings'' *''Sunny Bunnies'' *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' *''Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Tangled Short Cuts'' *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' *''That's Fresh'' *''This is Daniel Cook'' *''This is Emily Yeung'' *'Toon Break' * Toy Story Toons * Toy Story Treats * Use Your Noodle Time *''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' * *''Whiffle and Fuzz'' *''Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets'' *''Yup Yups'' (*) No longer airing Disney Junior (TV Channel) This is the Updated Version of Disney Junior the Channel in the United States. The Channel Will Be Updated with More of Return of Old Shows and More New Shows. Programming * 3rd & Bird * 3-2-1 Contact * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Adventures in Wonderland * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Bear in the Big Blue House * Bob the Builder * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Bunnytown * Car Toons: Mater's Tall Tales * Charlie and Lola * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Chuggington * Disney's House of Mouse * Doc Mcstuffins * Dumbo's Circus * The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) * Fireman Sam * Gerald McBoing-Boing (TV Series) * Guess How Much I Love You * Handy Manny * Harry and His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs * Higglytown Heroes * Imagination Movers * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Jojo's Circus * Johnny and the Sprites * Jungle Cubs * Jungle Junction * The Koala Brothers * Lilo and Stitch: The Series * Little Einsteins * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * New MacDonald's Farm * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Mousercise * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Out of the Box * PB&J Otter * Postman Pat * Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) * PrankStars * Rolie Polie Olie * Sesame Street * Sing Me A Story With Belle * Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories * Special Agent Oso * Stanley * The Mouse Factory * The Good Evening Show with Sora and Friends * The Wiggles * Timmy Time * Thomas & Friends * Tractor Tom * Think Fast! * Timon and Pumbaa * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tugs * VeggieTales * Welcome to Pooh Corner * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Programming Shorts * A Poem Is... * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners * Choo-Choo-Soul * Dance-a-Lot Robot * Disney Junior's Friends for Change * Disney Junior 365 * Feeling Good with Jojo * Handy Manny's School for Tools * Happy Monster Band * Have a Laugh * Hit Play * Learning with Bella Thorne and Zedayna * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol * Mickey's Mouskersize * Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Minnie's Bow Toons * Shanna's Show * Ohh, Aah and You * Quiet Is.... * Small Potatoes * Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Step * Tasty Time with ZeFronk * This is Me * TTI (The Time I...) * Where is Warehouse Mouse? Movies * Bambi * Bambi II * Pocahontas * 101 Dalmatians * Saludos Amigos * Alice in Wonderland * Fun and Fancy Free * Peter Pan * The Three Caballeros * Princess Protection Program * Lady and the Tramp * Cinderella * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Sword in the Stone * The Fox and the Hound * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Robin Hood * The Great Mouse Detective * Pete's Dragon * Aladdin * The Aristocats * The Brave Little Toaster * The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars * The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue * Winnie the Pooh (2011 Film) * The Happiest Millionaire * Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) * Summer Magic * Mary Poppins * Good Luck, Charlie: It's Christmas * Pollyanna (1960 Film) * Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie * Gotta Kick It Up! * Get a Clue * Pixel Perfect * Now You See It.... * Frenemies * Radio Rebel * Teen Beach Movie * Lemonade Mouth * The Suite Life Movie * Song of the South * Cars * Cars 2 * Wall-E * A Goofy Movie * Oliver & Company * A Boy Named Charlie Brown * Snoopy Come Home * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back) * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * Beauty and the Beast * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * The Little Mermaid * Melody Time * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Mike Mine Music * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 Disney Junior (TV Channel) The TV Channel version of Disney Junior was aired on March 23, 2012 to replace Soapnet, With New, Old and Future Shows was aired on the TV Channel Only. Lists of Shows: TV Shows ** Rolie Polie Olie ** Gullah Gullah Island ** PB&J Otter ** Out of the Box ** Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ** Disney's House of Mouse ** Rob the Robot (2018 reboot) ** The Mouse Factory ** Welcome to Pooh Corner ** Dumbo's Circus ** Mousercise ** Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories ** Jake and the Never Land Pirates ** Little Einsteins ** Bear in the Big Blue House ** The Book of Pooh ** Bunnytown ** My Friends Tigger & Pooh ** Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales ** Charlie and Lola ** Katie and Orbie ** Stanley ** Jojo's Circus ** Jonny and the Spirites ** Chuggington ** Handy Manny ** Special Agent Oso ** Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ** Gerald McBong-Boing (TV Series) ** The Octonauts ** Thomas & Friends ** The Wiggles ** Bob The Builder ** Babar and the Adventures of Badou ** The Land Before Time: The Series ** Muppet Babies (2017 show) ** Sesame Street ** Animaniacs ** 3rd & Bird ** Timmy Time ** Higglytown Heroes ** Muppet Babies Classics (and three Little Muppet Monsters episodes) ** Muppetville Short Series ** Disney 365 ** Mickey Mousekersize ** Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** Handy Manny's School for Tools ** Have a Laugh ** A Poem Is.... ** Minnie's Bow-Toons ** Happy Monster Band ** Tasty Time with ZeFronk ** Disney's Friends for Change ** TTI (The Time I) ** Movie Surfers ** Get Connected See also *Disney Junior on Disney Channel Category:Lists of television series by network